Zquest13
Zquest13 is a professional wrestling predictor, currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit on the Smackdown Live brand History Debut (2017) At Hell In a Cell 2017 Zquest13 would make his LLR debut in a shock appearance in the Loser Leaves Reddit match he ended up tying for last place with TheCivilizedGamer, Straightuptalibum and CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo this would lead to a fatal four way LLR match at Tables Ladders and Chairs 2017 The Young Gun (October 2017-present) A few days before TLC Zquest13 would cut a prerecorded backstage promo revealing himself as a face debuting a new nickname calling himself "The Young Gun" at TLC he was successful in keeping his career intact when Ontheropes and Talibum both got themselves DQed from the match however he was unsuccessful in winning the match as TheCivilizedGamer would be victorious The night after TLC on old school RAW Zquest13 came out to the ring to issue a rematch challenge to TheCivilizedGamer which would be accepted by gamer leading to a match on that night between the two that would be won by Zquest13 making it his first match win in his LLR career On the following episode of RAW Zquest13 would be put into a match against the then current reigning world heavyweight champion of LLR u/IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED he would lose however due to the his will and spirit in that match RAW GM Immathrodis would give him a Second chance to enter the series, He gave Zquest the choice between the other two participants TheFalconArrow or Mlgbonghits4 Quest chose to face FalconArrow stating that he wanted to beat him because he was the man with more accomplishments between the two so the match was set for the following week on the November 12th episode of RAW Quest would defeat Falcon by forfeit due to Falcon no showing therefore Quest earned a spot in the series. On November 8th Zquest announced his entry into the 2017 LLR world tag league forming a team with NXP Winner u/El_Primo_Smash together they would be referred to as "The Smashing Guns" they were placed into Block A on Night 1 of the world tag league Quest pulled double duty as he would team up with the team known as Sin Machine (/u/hydraloonie & /u/GryffindorTom) in a 6-man tag team match for the LLR Trios championship they would defeat then champions Los Ingobernables de Reddit to win the titles making it Quest's first title reign in the company also in that night He and Primo would go on to fight The End Game to a time limit draw In Predicting Entrance Themes: "Faint" by Linkin Park (2017 - May 2018, edited so that a gunshot is played before the start of the song) "Phantom" by Natewantstobattle (May 2018-present, edited so that a gunshot & a voice saying "feel the sin" plays before the song starts) Nicknames: "The Young Gun" "Inkurūdo Samonā of Haiboku" Moves: Finishing moves: Final Shot (Spinning Roundhouse kick to stun the opponent followed by a brainbuster) - 2017--2018 Barrel Hold (Ankle Lock) - 2017-2018 Defeat Summoned (Running knockout punch delivered to an oppoent in a seated position) - 2018-present Signature moves: Diving Leg Drop (Sometimes done through a table) Multiple Kick, DDT, Suplex and Punch variations Jumping Piledriver Running forearm smash Multiple clothesline variations Running crossbody (Normally done when the opponent is trapped in the corner) Championships and Accomplishments LLR Trios Championships (2 time) with Sin Machine LLR Tag Team Championships (2 time) with u/Phenomenalnferno as Phenomenal Sin LLR Hardcore championship (1 time)Category:Predictor Category:Zquest13